


Vibration: Eren Yeager x Y/n (smut)

by D_m_b16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot
Genre: Aged Up, Aged-Up Character(s), Eren Yeager - Freeform, F/M, Meeting the Parents, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Parents, Smut, Vibrator, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, smut warning, y/n, your name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_m_b16/pseuds/D_m_b16
Summary: You and Eren agree to dwell at your parents house for a week but absurdity decides to happen...
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Attack on Titan





	1. Vibration 1

“I’m not putting this up my pussy Eren!” I reply to Eren, crossing my arms and eyeing him up and down in disgust. 

“Oh come on, you will hardly feel it y/n.” He walks towards me with a little skip in each step and a barefaced smirk. 

“I can put it in for you~” He nudges the vibrator against my lips, then gently slides down to my vagina. 

“Just give me the thing, I’ll do it myself.” I yank the vibrator out of his hand and quickly rush to the bathroom, I can sense that foolish grin on Eren’s face. 

“How does it feel?” Eren questions.

“Can hardly feel it to be honest,” I respond, rearranging my clothing. 

“Alright, let’s head off then.” Eren exhales and starts to pick up our bags to place them in the car. 

I decided to visit my parent's house for a week with Eren, so they can get to know each other a little bit more and I can spend some family time together. I lock the door behind me, head down the lift and approach the car. I start to study the figure in front of me.

His lengthy, brunette hair tied up into an untidy bun. Them delicate, kissable lips. His seductive bluish-greenish eyes are inviting. Clean-shaven face, silky and gentle. His firm muscular arms, lifting each bag up, the veins bursting out only makes it more attractive to look at. The tight t-shirt only arouses me more, his nipples peeking through, his abs are admiring and rock hard. My eyes wander down, to his immense coc- 

“You ready y/n?” Eren slams the car boot down and walks towards the driver's side, eyeing me as he does so. I smirk to myself, before nodding and strolling to the passenger's side.

***

The drive wasn’t that long, only about 4 hours and we made it in time for dinner. 

“Ah, y/n, my baby I’ve missed you!” As soon as we pull up, I see my mum do a little jog towards me and Eren with her arms extended open. 

Firstly giving me a tight hug, then moving on to Eren. Everyone did their greetings, my dad helped put the bags in our rooms and my mum started setting up the table. 

“It’s wonderful finally seeing both of you again, how has it been?” My mum asks and Eren answers for both of us, while I carry on eating. 

The conversation is flowing smoothly, and the atmosphere is positive. “So how’s work y/n?” My dad calmly asks. 

“I finally upgraded and I’m working as-“ I suddenly squirm and a moan escapes my mouth, I instantly whack my hand over my mouth to stop it. 

My dad tilts his head to the side and questions me what the problem was. “I- I just bit my tongue and it hurt, that’s all.” I feel my whole body start the burn-up and I rapidly look at Eren, who glances right back at me with a vile smirk on his face while sipping his drink. 

I peek down to his lap and squint at the vibrator controller on medium power, which overwhelms me. I try to carry on with my conversation but struggle differently as Eren starts messing with the controller every time I talk.

I can feel my body soaking in sweat and it’s uncomfortable. But Eren knows me well and knows when I’m close to my orgasm. Each time I feel that knot in my stomach, I clench the chair and Eren turns off the vibrator, making my orgasm slowly disappear and it's pissing me off. 

“Y/n, are you sure you’re okay?” She can always identify when there’s a complication with me. 

I slightly nod whilst rubbing my clit underneath the table but Eren was enjoying this a little too much, he decides to turn the vibrator on to the max! I slam my hand over my mouth to stop myself from moaning. 

“Y/n, there’s something wrong, what is it?!” My dad asks in a concerned tone. 

I faintly respond with the ‘I feel sick’ card, which Eren took the opportunity to butt in- “I’ll quickly take y/n to the bathroom.” He suggests, stroking my thigh with a snide smile while turning up the vibrator to the max. 

“Thank you, Eren.” My mum answers continuing with her food, while Eren grabs my hand and unhurriedly walks to the upstairs bathroom.

As soon as we reach the top of the stairs, I sprint straight for the bathroom, only to hear behind me Eren’s chuckles. I rush for the bathroom counter, tear down my jeans and sit down with my legs open, twitching, waiting for my orgasm to reach. Eren finally appears at the doorway, with the controller in his hand and admiring the chaos he made in front of him. 

“What.” I glare at him with despise after what he just did, and he’s here bursting with laughter. 

“Awh, look how eager you get when you can’t cum, it’s not nice is it?” He utters out another laugh and turns the vibrator on again, which makes me jump and moan. 

At this point, tears of frustration start building up and Eren finally notices since he turns the vibrator off completely. 

“Why are you cr-“ I cut him off completely- “I want you to make me fucking cum Eren.” My tone was low and intimidating, after what he was doing this whole night, he needs to at least make up for it. 

I stare him dead in the eyes, which made him bite his lip, push the door and approach the counter.

I drift my hand to my clit and start caressing it, whilst Eren watches eyes wide open. “Come here then.” My breathing becomes heavy as my clit was already sensitive. 

I can see Eren salivating and he bites his lip to wake his self back to reality. I observe Eren as he fixes his hair again but into a tighter bun. He comes between my thighs and starts stroking my clit whilst lightly breathing on the side of my neck. 

“It’s like an ocean down here y/n,” Eren murmurs before nibbling on my neck and down to my collar bone. 

This only sends shivers through my body, and that knot inside me is increasing with each stroke he does, making me fling my head back and bite my lip.

I hear Eren chuckle in my neck and I sense him cram two fingers inside me, which makes my moan roar throw the house. Eren’s hand slaps my mouth shut to try and silence my moans, but was slow since my dad heard it. 

“Y/n, Eren, you both alright?” My dad screams towards the upstairs bathroom in question. 

“Yeah, we’re fine.” Eren howls back while picking up the speed with fingering me. 

I can feel my eyes start to roll to the back of my head as he’s getting faster and faster, only making me go more feral. Eren’s head moves closer to my ear- 

“The door isn’t fully closed, so make any more noise, it’s your fault we get caught.” He whispers in my ear, before biting on it.

I feel him take out his fingers and start teasing my clit by squeezing and pulling it. 

“I can feel you throbbing y/n.” His voice is seductive, deep and vibrating through my ear. 

I can’t even speak, my voice is absent and I know that was Eren’s plan. He injects his fingers in me once again but adding another one to stretch me out. 

“E-Eren-“ I moan softly into Eren’s shoulder, trying to control myself and not go even more insane. 

“Let it out Y/n, I know you’re close.” I can hear the frustration in his voice, which makes the knot inside me get tighter and tighter. 

My walls inside me start contracting and I feel my orgasm leak down onto Eren’s fingers. My nails on his back start scratching, my legs decide to jerk to each stroke Eren does on my clit and my breathing is deep and short. I keep an eye on Eren’s fingers, as he withdraws them out of me and migrates them to his mouth. I stare at him as he osculates my juices with his mouth, only making my body heat up again. He re-ties his hair into another loose bun as he strolls out the bathroom and back downstairs to my parents, leaving me with my legs wide open. I glance to my right and notice the vibrator laying on the counter, only leaving me with a smirk on my face and a brutal idea.


	2. Vibration 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n has a minor plan up their sleeve once everyone falls asleep... ;)

I lay face-up on my old bed, examining the clock on the wall and the hand only passes 1 a.m. The LED lights beaming the rainbow colours. My old posters of the old anime I used to watch, I’m quite shocked my parents haven’t changed it to a spare bedroom yet. My mind flashes back to a couple of hours ago, that scene of me and Eren in the bathroom, nearly being caught, the adrenaline... Thinking of it only makes my body heat up. My hand travels down my blanket to my vagina and I make contact with my clit. I start fondling it slowly and an image of Eren pops into my mind as I do so. That one image of him caressing his fingers (that had my juices over them) with his tongue. That titillating smirk he had on his face as he walks out the bathroom after finishing what he just did to me. My pace starts to quicken every time I think of Eren. My other hand gropes my breast as well as the nipple, which I start squeezing and pulling. My breathing is heavy and I start biting my lip as I come closer to my orgasm. As soon as I know it, my orgasm left my body making me cover my mouth before a moan escapes. I lay there breathing heavy and collecting my thoughts. 

“Did I just do that...?” The realisation just hit me. I slam my eyes shut to take a moment but swiftly open them back up to the LED lights flashing red. 

I am astounded but know exactly what that meant. I grasp the vibrator tight in my hand and sneak out of my bedroom.

I only have on a pair of shorts and one of Eren’s old tops, which is massive on me. I start to crawl to the guest bedroom across from my bedroom, where Eren is sleeping. His door wasn’t totally shut, so I got in effortlessly and silent. I tip toed through and I’m positioned in front of his bed once I get in. I rubberneck at the way Eren is sleeping: His lengthy hair is relaxed, flowing everywhere on the pillow. Eyes sealed, his face calm and his mouth slightly open that you could listen to his breathing. Stepping closer, I peep at the lower half of his body. No shirt on, rock hard abs, v-line leading straight to his... One leg up, the other straight, both extended outwards and leaving space just for me. I move gently towards the bed, watching out for the creaky floorboards. Calmly, I lift the blankets and I start to slither myself in between his legs.

“No underwear either.” I ponder to myself.

I inspect the area, looking for his cock, and once I do my hands automatically start stroking. My tongue licks from the shaft to the tip, where I start sucking. 

“No reaction?” I turn the vibrator on medium and place it on his tip. 

I sense Eren’s leg jolt from this but still no reaction. I switch to the highest setting whilst stroking his cock, I start to notice him getting hard from each stroke I do, so I start to go faster. I listen to Eren’s grunts escape his lips which only makes me want to hear them more. I feel his cock start to twitch in my hand meaning he’s close, so I turn off the vibrator and I start sucking. 

“Y/n...” He moans my name so I know he’s arouse. 

I use the vibrator again whilst stroking, I feel him start moving around and breathing heavy. 

“Fuck- y/n stop, your parents are next door,” Eren whispers before letting out another soft moan. 

Again, I turn off the vibrator and make my way to the front of the blanket, towards Eren. I peek through them to get Eren glaring at me and out of breath. I smile innocently at him before getting up and pinning him back down to the bed. 

“Um, where do you think you’re going?” I question him, tilting my head to the side but he just stares back at me in confusion. 

I lose control of my hips, they start moving and grinding on Eren’s cock, which makes him moan gently. I can feel my vagina start to throb from his moans and this action. I immediately remove my shorts and throw them on the floor. I lift myself and Eren’s cock is erect. I slide down on it impelling myself and I grab Eren’s chest for support. Eventually, I make it to his shaft, a moan escapes my mouth but before it escapes, he slaps my mouth shut so I don’t make any noise. 

“Try to be quiet this time...” Eren suggest to me, to which I nod in response. 

I dig my nails into Eren’s chest and start to gradually bounce up and down. All I can say... is that it's hefty. I watch as Eren starts to bite his lip and a husky grunt leaves his mouth, making me go faster. He leans up against the headboard of the bed so now we’re face to face. I acknowledge my legs start to give up and my pace slows down, which Eren notices. I feel a pair of big, rough hands grope my hips and start to move them so I wrap my arms around Eren’s neck and bury my head in his shoulder. I sense Eren start to play with my ass as I bounce up and down, I can tell he’s enjoying this. 

“I think I’m close.” I moan into his ear, making him tighten his grip on my waist. 

We start going faster, the knot in my stomach is getting tighter and tighter as he hits my g-spot every time. At that point, my orgasm gushes out: my legs start to tremble, my grip around Eren’s neck gets tighter and I bite my thumbnail to cancel out my moan. 

“Who said I was done?” My body lurches at that statement, Eren’s hands travel up my body as we take a break. 

“You ready?” I nod my head as we proceed to carry on, but I let Eren lead. 

We start of slow then he picks up the pace. I groan into Eren’s shoulder because I could feel a knot form in my stomach again. 

“Shit~ I’m nearly cumming.” I hear Eren announce in frustration as he gropes onto my waist even harder and starts thrusting faster. 

He does this action for a while, every couple of seconds Eren leaks out a soft grunt or a quiet moan into my ear. I feel him bring my hips closer to him and his thrusts start getting deeper and deeper into me. I clutch onto his untidy hair and dig my head into his shoulder again to cutoff my moans. He relocates one of his hands to my belly as I bounce up and down-

“Feel how deep I am Y/n.” Eren pauses and I follow what he says.

I catch my hand shaking as I slowly place my hand on my belly, but I didn’t need to since I could detect the print of his cock. His cock stops right underneath my belly button which I’ve never realised before. He places his hand back on my waist and continues on thrusting in me deep and fast. I hear Eren release one last soft moan into my ear and as I know it, my orgasm escapes out of me again, making me collapse back onto the bed and Eren releasing his orgasm. We sit in complete silence, only listening to each other’s heavy breathing. 

“You’re a pain in the ass, you know that right?” I add trying to catch my breath. 

Eren laughs in response while running his hands through his slovenly hair. 

“It’s a bit of a mess in here y/n.” He mentions, studying the mixture we both created on the bed, which I also glance at. 

We both hastily put our attention to the direction of the bedroom door, then both gawk at each other as we hear my parent's bedroom door open...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed, leave a comment if you want :)


End file.
